gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rehab
Rehab is a song featured in the episode Pilot. It was sung by Vocal Adrenaline at their invitationals. It was witnessed by the 5 first members of New Directions when Will Schuester took them to see their "competition" because he didn't think that they had the talent that New Directions did, however, it turned out to be a spectacular performance leading the members of New Directions to think that they were doomed. It was originally sung by Amy Winehouse from her second studio album Back To Black. Jesse St. James did not appear in the song he was not a set character at this time. Lyrics Ohio Ohio Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go I'd rather be at home with ray I ain't got seventy days Cuz there's nothing There's nothing you can teach me That I can't learn from mr hathaway I didn't get a lot in class But I know it don't come in a shot glass They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go The man said 'why do you think you here' I said 'I got no idea' 'I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby So I always keep a bottle near' He said 'I just think your depressed, This me "Yeah, baby, and the rest" They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know... I don't never wanna drink again I just ooooh I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks Have everyone think I'm on the mend It's not just my pride It's just til these tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said 'no no no' Yes I've been black, but when I come back you'll know know know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go Critical reception The Daily News' David Hinckley wrote that the show "isn't close to perfect" but "has likable characters, a good sense of humor and a reasonably deft touch with music." He called the pilot episode "not very plausible" but "potentially heartwarming", writing of the musical choices: "The duet of "You're the One That I Want" from Grease may be a little obvious, but setting a group dance routine to Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" shows some inspiration. Charts Listen thumb|300px|left Category:Singles Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Pilot Category:Carmel High School Category:Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Music Category:Dance Numbers Category:Amy Winehouse Category:Music Category:Glee Category:Rehab Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:invitationals Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline members Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members